CORE: Genomic and RNA Profiling Shared Resource (Omics Group) PROJECT SUMMARY The Genomic and RNA Profiling Shared Resource (GARP SR) of the DLDCC works to meet the academic needs of cancer center investigators and remain flexible to aid in developing new applications. This is a dynamic facility that has kept pace with emerging technologies and the changing needs of the cancer center. DLDCC investigators have been able to make significant advancements in cancer research by utilizing state- of-the-art technologies including microarray- and deep sequencing-based genomic and transcriptomic analysis tools. This research has involved studies of aberrant expression, genome wide-perturbations of expression, or post transcriptional gene regulation. These tools range from whole genome wide assays to individual gene assays and whole tissue to single cell. An example is the implementation of medium throughput multiplexing technologies such as the NanoString nCounter digital quantitation system that can assay up to 800 multiplexed molecular targets in a very short, standardized time. This platform helps cancer center investigators who are moving away from genome-wide screening or who identify a gene signature from Illumina sequencing and are now focusing on the signature sets of genes or pathways that may predict cancer progression. These signatures could then be used to develop and test novel drugs designed to interfere with specific gene products or signaling pathways. GARP SR strives to find the right tools to help cancer center investigators to understand cancer as a complex disease. We have aided many researchers in a transition from basic research into translational research in an effort to bring their discoveries to the clinic by providing access to new technologies. There are a large number of DLDCC researchers who require the methodologies offered in this resource to carry out their studies. Costs for genomic profiling experimentation can be prohibitive to the individual investigator without access to a shared resource. Data analysis requires experience in statistics and bioinformatics and this resource brings together groups of individuals who provide a solid base for DLDCC researchers that will enable them to successfully utilize genomic technology?something that would not be possible without this shared resource.